million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Ordinary Clover
Ordinary Clover (オーディナリィ・クローバー) is the original themed unit song as the main track for the single THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER BOOST 02. Similar to the THE@TER ACTIVITIES series, each member of this unit was selected through fan votes based on potential character roles that would be portrayed with an accompanying song and drama tracks. The theme for this single is "Three Sisters' Cafe". The song first appeared as an event song in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Anna and Kaori respectively. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and is composed as well as arranged by Tatsuya Kikuchi. Track List #Drama "Welcome to Sky Cat Coffee Shop!" / "Prologue" #Ordinary Clover (オーディナリィ・クローバー) #Drama "Welcome to Sky Cat Coffee Shop!" / "First Part" #Drama "Welcome to Sky Cat Coffee Shop!" / "Latter Part" #DIAMOND DAYS #Drama "Welcome to Sky Cat Coffee Shop!" / "Epilogue" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= SANII DEI 7 o'clock Kaori hiraku ASSAMU TII RIIFU Toori o aruku neko no TOOKINGU, marude MYUUJIKKU KAFETERASU kara nagameteru you na Nichijou tte SHIIN wa kurikaeshi janai Atarashii keshiki ni aeru Sou yo, itsudatte matteru Shiawasette mitsuba no KUROOBAA Dare ni datte mitsukerareru yo Futsuu ni saiteru you na Hana datte, ande mita nara Suteki na TIARA ni naru wa Kitto, kizuitenai dake Shiawasette mitsuba no KUROOBAA Tokubetsu janai, arifureteru no Kyou tte donna koto ga Okoru kana…kitai shitetara Suteki na egao ni naru wa |-| Kanji= サニー・デイ 7 o'clock 香りひらくアッサム・ティーリーフ 通りを歩く猫のトーキング、まるでミュージック カフェテラスから眺めてるような 日常ってシーンは繰り返しじゃない 新しい景色に会える そうよ、いつだって待ってる 幸せって三つ葉のクローバー 誰にだってみつけられるよ 普通に咲いてるような 花だって、編んでみたなら 素敵なティアラになるわ きっと、気づいてないだけ 幸せって三つ葉のクローバー 特別じゃない、ありふれてるの 今日ってどんなことが 起こるかな…期待してたら 素敵な笑顔になるわ |-| English= On a sunny day at 7 o'clock I spread a scent of assam tea leaf A talking cat walking by the street is like music Taking a peek from the sidewalk cafe is like a scene that can't be repeated in daily life I can see the new scenery That's right, I'm always waiting for a three-leaf clover of happiness But anyone can find it If you tried knitting the usual, blooming flowers, even they will become a nice tiara Surely, I just didn't notice the three-leaf clover of happiness It's not special, it's pretty common I wonder what will happen today...When I hope for something I'll have a nice smile Full ver. Rōmaji= SANII DEI 7 o'clock Kaori hiraku ASSAMU TII RIIFU Toori o aruku neko no TOOKINGU, marude MYUUJIKKU KAFETERASU kara nagameteru you na Nichijou tte SHIIN wa kurikaeshi janai Atarashii keshiki ni aeru Sou yo, itsudatte matteru Shiawasette mitsuba no KUROOBAA Dare ni datte mitsukerareru yo Futsuu ni saiteru you na Hana datte, ande mita nara Suteki na TIARA ni naru wa Yuugure, ORENJI PEKOO no you ni Hiraki kitte inai kimochi terashite kurete Attakai… Nichijou tte SHIIN wa kurikaeshi janai Kyou wa donna ichinichi dattan darou? Nee, oshiete yo Sou yo, itsudatte matteru Kono KAFE no KAUNTAA no mukou de Oboetate no HANDO DORIPPU KOOHII mo Kinou yori mo chotto jouzu ni nattereba ii na… Suteki na jikan o agetai Sou ne, arikitari no DORINKU MENYUU datte Daiji desho? Kitto, kizuitenai dake Shiawasette mitsuba no KUROOBAA Tokubetsu janai, arifureteru no Kyou tte donna koto ga Okoru kana…kitai shitetara Suteki na egao ni naru wa |-| Kanji= サニー・デイ 7 o'clock 香りひらくアッサム・ティーリーフ 通りを歩く猫のトーキング、まるでミュージック カフェテラスから眺めてるような 日常ってシーンは繰り返しじゃない 新しい景色に会える そうよ、いつだって待ってる 幸せって三つ葉のクローバー 誰にだってみつけられるよ 普通に咲いてるような 花だって、編んでみたなら 素敵なティアラになるわ 夕暮れ、オレンジ・ペコーの様に 開ききっていない気持ち照らしてくれて あったかい… 日常ってシーンは繰り返しじゃない 今日はどんな一日だったんだろう？ ねぇ、教えてよ そうよ、いつだって待ってる このカフェのカウンターの向こうで 覚えたてのハンドドリップコーヒーも 昨日よりもちょっと上手になってればいいな… 素敵な時間をあげたい そうね、ありきたりのドリンクメニューだって 大事でしょ？ きっと、気付いてないだけ 幸せって三つ葉のクローバー 特別じゃない、ありふれてるの 今日ってどんなことが 起こるかな…期待してたら 素敵な笑顔になるわ |-| English= On a sunny day at 7 o'clock I spread a scent of assam tea leaf A talking cat walking by the street is like music Taking a peek from the sidewalk cafe is like a scene that can't be repeated in daily life I can see the new scenery That's right, I'm always waiting for a three-leaf clover of happiness But anyone can find it If you tried knitting the usual, blooming flowers, even they will become a nice tiara Twilight, like an orange pekoe it couldn't open up these shining feelings of mine So warm... That scene can't be repeated in daily life What kind of day would it be today? Hey, please tell me That's right, I'm always waiting from the other side of this cafe counter I remember how to hand drip coffee, too I'll be okay as long I did a little better than yesterday... I wanna give you a wonderful time Well, even this ordinary drink menu Is important, right? Surely, I just didn't notice the three-leaf clover of happiness It's not special, it's pretty ordinary I wonder what will happen today...When I hope for something I'll have a wonderful smile Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER BOOST 02 (sung by: Kaori Sakuramori, Shizuka Mogami, Anna Mochizuki, Rio Momose, and Miya Miyao)